


Screw It

by Kampfkuchen



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Jimin, Alpha S.Coups, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Bottom Min Yoongi | Suga, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Woozi, Omega Yoongi, Slight Violence, Yoongi is shorter than Jimin in this, author tends to disappear for months, i live for smoll Yoongi, idol cameos - Freeform, rest of seventeen - Freeform, sue me!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:45:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9227459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kampfkuchen/pseuds/Kampfkuchen
Summary: Omegas were supposed to be obedient, nice, had to follow Alpha's orders. Screw it! Thought Min Yoongi as he punched some Alpha in the face.





	1. Prologue

Being an Omega sucked. Yoongi had always hated it. Since he was a child he was expected to grow up into a pretty and obedient Omega. To his father’s disappointed and his mother’s joy he didn’t. Well, he was _pretty_ but definitely **not** obedient.

 

Most Omegas his age were already with an Alpha, mated and with kids. Yoongi neither wanted an Alpha nor did he wanted kids. He hated kids. They were loud, dirty and obnoxious. Yoongi even hated most Omegas. They were whiny, weak and sad to look at. Always running after their Alphas and agreeing with everything they say.

 

So here he was. At age 23 working in a bar to pay for college. Thankfully since his brother had turned 20 and enrolled into college himself he was able to pay for college himself as well. Don’t misunderstand him. Yoongi loved his brother more than anything, especially since he was the same kind of Omega as him. Pretty but absolutely foul mouthed, evil and violent. He was so proud of Jihoon.

 

But they lived a dangerous life. Omegas needed to be under the supervision of an Alpha, uncaring if they there independent, went to college and / or had a job. His mother was an independent Omega herself. A beautiful and strong Omega. She used to be a pediatrician. A very popular and successful one as well. She was also the boss at home. His father was never able to deny her anything. But whenever she did a mistake or anything likely his father had to take care of it.

 

Yoongi scoffed at this thought. Alphas were for Omegas the same thing parents were for their children. Something similar to legal guardians. It used to be his father and that’s what the problem was. His parents were dead. After they died he and Jihoon had lived with his uncle. To be honest? He was a jerk and it had sucked.

 

After they started living with him when Yoongi was 17 the only thing his uncle did was trying to set him up with Alphas and get rid of him and his brother (whom he was trying to set up as well). So he only did him a favor. When he turned 18 he found a job, enrolled into college, took his brother and ran away from him. All they way from Busan to Seoul.

 

He was born in Daegu but he wasn’t even 3 years old when his parents decided to move to Busan, where his mother’s family was from. His grandmother was sick, he couldn’t really remember what was wrong with her but she died shortly after and his parents decided to stay there with his mother’s family – including his jerk of an uncle. The man was really old fashioned and a traditionalist.

 

There were a few things Yoongi was glad that his uncle had forced them on him. At least he knew now how to cook and to run a household. That came in very handy when he moved away from him with his brother. He was also able to take care of his teenager brother and new how to take care of little kids – even if he hated them.

 

Yawning Yoongi leaned against the counter of the bar, a towel draped over his left shoulder. This is one of the reasons why he hated Mondays. Not only did he have morning classes on these days, but work was absolutely boring as well.

 

Of course he hated work, who the hell in his right mind liked to work? But when he had nothing to do he tended to drift off with his thoughts. His past, his life, his social status. Usually things he tried to avoid to think about.

 

It was Monday evening and the bar was almost completely empty. Only a few people were scattered around the room, with some Alphas that were eyeing him occasionally. _Or more likely trying to undress him with their eyes_.

 

“Yoongi! I’ll be in the office, can you handle everything here?” his boss asked him. He was already standing at the door that let into the office.

 

“Sure, no problem,” Yoongi answered and gave his boss a reassuring smile.

 

Lee Youngpil was a handsome man in his 40s and extremely nice, even though he was an Alpha. But he had an Omega mate himself, whom he treated with a lot of respect. Her and every other Omega as well. That was probably the reason why he was so nice to Yoongi but he didn’t mind.

 

Youngpil knew exactly that Yoongi had run away from his uncle and had no Alpha, but he still allowed him to work here. With no permission from an Alpha. If that would ever come out they would both get into a lot of trouble.

 

“How about another round of beers, sweet cheeks!” screamed one of the customers at him.

 

Tall, really bulky, reeks of pheromones – _Alpha_.

 

Yoongi scrunched his nose in disgust. He hated Alphas so much. At least most of them. He liked his boss; he was nice – for an Alpha.

 

“Hey! I said another round of beer!” the Alpha repeated himself and stood up to march up to the bar.

 

“I’ve heard you the first time, dickhead,” he only whispered the last word, as he prepared five more beers for this jerk of an Alpha and his jerk friends.

 

He put the drinks down on a tablet and when he looked up he found the Alpha right in front of him – only the counter was separating them.

 

“How about you and your cute ass join me and my friends,” he said in a seductive voice. He bit his lower lip and probably thought that he looked absolutely irresistible. Yoongi thought he looked ridiculous.

 

“How about you and your stupid ass get out of my face,” Yoongi suggested instead and gave the Alpha a sweet but fake smile.

 

The tablet with the drinks was put into the Alphas hands. “You should go; your friends seem to be waiting for you.”

 

It was clear that the Alpha was not used to Omegas talking back to him. He was surprised and shocked and instead of making another attempt to flirt with Yoongi he glared at him and left with the drinks to the table with his friends.

 

For the rest of the shift everything seemed to be quite but he could feel this Alpha staring at him the whole time.

 

* * *

 

 

Yoongi changed out of his work clothes and into his normal ones. He took his keys out, his boss already left to go home. So it was up to him to lock the bar. The bell at the entrance jingled when the Omega opened the door in order to leave the bar. Stepping outside his pale cheeks were tinted immediately in a soft pink due the cold outside. It had been much warmer when he came to work and now he regretted it not bringing a jacket along.

 

Quickly he locked the bar and shoved the keys into the pocket of his skinny jeans and pulled his beanie over his ears, leaving a few of his brown bangs free and the sleeves of his black hoodie over his hands. By now it was so cold outside that he could see his breath when he exhaled through his mouth. He decided to walk home and hide himself beneath his warm blankets for the night.

 

But he only managed to take a few steps before someone grabbed his arm and he was roughly turned around. Yoongi had opened his mouth in a silent gasp and his throat burned because of the cold air that suddenly had entered his body.

 

“Listen closely ya little bitch,” spat Alpha from a few hours ago, obviously even more drunk than he was before. “Who do ya think ya are to talk to me like that, huh?! It was ya luck that my friends were waiting for me!”

 

The guy literally spat him on the face and he held his arm in an iron grip and his words were slurring and he was mumbling. Yoongi could already feel the annoyance in him growing and the bruises that were starting to form on his arm.

 

“Let go of me,” he spat right back into the guys face.

 

Who cares if the Alpha was almost 2 heads taller than him, Yoongi could handle him. He was not some weak Omega that needed protection. He could protect himself just fine.

 

“Ya could make it up to me though. Does that sound like a plan to ya?” the Alpha asked with a filthy smirk on his face.

 

“Yes, it sounds like the most idiotic plan in history, coming from the most idiotic Alpha on the world,” he hissed and tried to squirm out of the Alpha’s hold.

 

He was going to get into a lot of trouble for this and he would regret it in a few minutes probably. But this douche bag was in his personal pace, tried to squish his arm to death and grossed him out with his smell of booze from his mouth.

 

“Oh screw it!” he said more to himself than to the Alpha.

 

With his free arm he lunged out and punched the guy right in the face. The Alpha let go of him and cursed under his breath. His nose had made a strange cracking sound. Probably broken. Yoongi stumbled a few steps away.

 

“Fucking Omega! Get him!” the guy screamed and tried to grab Yoongi again.

 

Yoongi managed to dodge him and turned around to dash away but ran straight into the chest of another Alpha who immediately grabbed him and held him down. He started to thrash around, trying to break himself free. The Alpha with the now broken nose joined in as well and grabbed his other arm.

 

Great, he could handle one Alpha, but two who held him down were one too much. Somewhere in the background he could hear a woman calling the police. Just – fucking – great. Now he was in big trouble. An Omega punching an Alpha in face? A big no go in their society.

 

He shouldn’t have punched him in the middle of a crowded street, of course that brought attention and witnesses.

 

* * *

 

 

Yoongi sat pouting on the pavement with his arms crossed in front of him. But if someone asked he was not pouting. Min Yoongi did not pout. Never. And also his mood was absolutely bad. Really, really bad.

 

His hoodie was ripped, his arms were full of bruises, his knuckles were bleeding and he had a split lip. No one could say that Min Yoongi went down without a fight. He had managed to bite the same jerk that tried to molest him earlier, which earned him a slap and a split lip.

 

Then he had kicked the other Alpha between his legs and then punched him in the face as well. His knuckles were bloody now and his new hoodie ripped when he managed to break free.

 

The Alpha duo had pushed him down on the ground and he had tried to run away two times, he gave up on his tries to escape when the police appeared but his attitude didn’t change.

 

_“What’s your name?”_

_“How old are you?”_

 

And a bunch of other questions. And Yoongi being Yoongi didn’t answer even one of them.

 

“You do know that you’re going to be in a lot of trouble if you keep this attitude up,” one of the police officers said and crunched down to be on the same eye level as Yoongi.

 

Being fed up with Yoongi’s behavior he grabbed his chin and violently jerked his head in his direction to make Yoongi look him in the eye.

 

“Where is your Alpha?” asked the police officer.

 

“Fuck off!” spat Yoongi and slapped the other’s hand away.

 

Bad idea. That earned him another slap that pushed him down to the ground. Yoongi felt blood flooding his mouth and a few drops fell down his chin.

 

“You still don’t want to cooperate?”

 

Yoongi spat the blood that had flooded his mouth into his face and wiped the leftovers with his sleeve from his face. The officer grabbed Yoongi by his collar and hauled him up to his feet. Or more like picked Yoongi up and made his feet dangle over the ground.

 

“Who is your fucking Alpha?!” he screamed angrily at him.

 

**_“I am!”_ **


	2. Chapter 1

The mysterious Alpha was talking about something with the police officer. Yoongi had no idea about what but he was able to catch a glimpse of the guys face when he had glanced at Yoongi.

 

He was handsome and kind of cute. His cheeks were a little bit on the round side and he had pitch black hair that was slightly parted in the middle. It was hard to tell as what the guy was working. A white dress shirt, black slacks and dress shoes and slightly loosened black tie around his neck. His black jacket was draped over one of his arms.  

 

Suddenly he came up to Yoongi with a very annoyed expression. He grabbed him by his arm and pulled him roughly up from the pavement. “We’ll see you tomorrow officers,” the Alpha said with a voice very uncharacteristic high for an Alpha. Not much higher than your average Alpha, but definitely higher.

 

“Alright Jimin-ssi. But please have a word with your Omega. This kind of behavior is unacceptable,” said one of the police officers and turned around to talk to his partner. But not before he had send a last glare in Yoongi’s direction. One that Yoongi returned with pleasure.

 

“Let’s go,” grumbled the Alpha – Jimin – and started to pull Yoongi away from the people in the crowd.

 

Only now he realized that the guy had pretended to be his Alpha. He had lied to the police and was now dragging Yoongi away. A very bad situation!

 

“Hey! Hand on a second!” Yoongi screamed and tried to wriggle out of the Alphas grip.

 

Jimin strengthened his grip on Yoongi’s arm while he gripped his chin with his free hand to hold his head still an brought his lips to Yoongi’s ear. For everyone around them it might look like the guy was scolding him.

 

“Calm down, you don’t want them to notice something, do you?” asked Jimin in a quite and gentle voice. Not strict, like he didn’t want to force Yoongi. He gave him a choice.

 

Even if he didn’t want to admit it but the Alpha was right. It was better to follow him for a few minutes and then get rid of him (he could handle one Alpha), than making a scene and getting arrested. It hurt his pride to admit it but he had to agree with Jimin. Yoongi nodded slightly, gritted his teeth and glared at the floor.

 

He could feel the Alpha hum in confirmation against his ear as he guided him away from the scene, this time without Yoongi resisting. They walked towards a black car and Jimin opened the passenger door and shoved Yoongi inside. He saw how Jimin mouthed a ‘sorry’ at him before he slammed the door shut and got into the driver’s seat.

 

He started the car and they immediately drove off. “Where do you live?” asked the Alpha, eyes not leaving the road. Yoongi told him his address and shifted slightly in his seat.

 

“I’m Park Jimin,” introduced the Alpha himself. “I’m sorry that I had to be so rough with you but I had to make it believable.”

 

“Don’t you think you made a mistake? What do you think my Alpha will say to this situation?” asked Yoongi and raised one of his eyebrows.

 

A slight smile tugged on Jimin’s lips. “You don’t have one an Alpha. That’s why I decided to help you,” Jimin licked over his plush lips. “And before you ask how I knew that. These officers that got to you are not exactly the brightest; it’s still a mystery for me how they actually managed to survive the police academy, so it’s not surprising that they didn’t realize that you don’t have an Alpha.”

 

“But it still doesn’t explain how you knew,” Yoongi was feeling nervous; he had always been scared that someone would figure out his secret. He just couldn’t believe that it actually happened.

 

“I work as a CSI I tend to notice important facts faster than them anyway. You only got off the hook because we are colleagues. Call it a cop bonus if you want but you can’t deny that it saved your ass.”

 

He was right – again – it had really saved his ass. The car came to a stop at a red light and Jimin took this as a chance to turn slightly around and lock his eyes with Yoongi’s. He smiled gently at him. “What’s your name?”

 

Yoongi’s eyes widened slightly. This question had caught him off guard. “You settled everything with the cops, doesn’t it mean that you know my name?” he asked.

 

The gentle smile never left Jimin’s face. “I told you; cop bonus. I told them that you were my Omega and that we would come to the police station tomorrow to settle everything. No more questions asked.”

 

“What do you mean we are going to settle everything?” Did that mean he has to see Jimin again? Or worse, taking him as his Alpha?  


Jimin turned his attention back to street after lights turned green again. “I’m pretty sure you understood me right. We will see each other again, and then we will go to the police station and pretend that I’m your Alpha.” It was not ordinary that an Alpha had so much patience with an Omega.

 

“You need documents,” said Yoongi plainly. Since him and Jimin weren’t a couple; Yoongi had no claiming mark on him. That meant they needed legal documents – or Jimin needed them since it was his idea.

 

“Don’t worry about it. A friend of mine owes me a favor and I’m more than sure that he will be able to get us documents.”

 

Yoongi’s confused gaze must have given him away. “My friend is a lawyer. I’m more than sure that he can fake us some documents,” Jimin licked over his lips “You can use these documents for your later life if you want to, or at least until you find yourself an Alpha. It’s dangerous for an Omega to be without an Alpha.”

 

He scoffed at Jimin. Of course he knew that it was dangerous to live without an Alpha, he was not stupid.

 

“Do you know what could happen to you? You could get arrested and can you even image what would happen next to you?”

 

“I fucking know! I will have to sit a few years in prison, I think I will survive!” Yoongi rarely raised his voice (it was just too exhausting), but Jimin was slowly getting on his nerves.

 

Jimin clenched the wheel angrily. Yoongi could see his knuckles in the dark car. “No, you won’t! That’s exactly it! The only reason why you never hear anything of Omegas who got caught without an Alpha is because the media never talks about it!”

 

Yoongi flinched back at Jimin’s sudden raise of voice. He didn’t seem like a person to be very short tempered. “You will be given a choice to find an Alpha on your own in 24 hours! I think you can image that it’s basically impossible, so what happens to Omegas that don’t manage to fulfill this task? The government chooses an Alpha for them! They will just take every choice away from you!”

 

Sweat was dropping from his forehead and Yoongi could feel his heartbeat drumming in his ears. His blood was rushing through his ears and he was able to feel how he got paler and paler than he already was.

 

“You got lucky because I spoke to the cops and now imagine what would have happened if I hadn’t appeared? You would be at the police station now or worse, already at court!” Jimin was still furious.

 

Even if he didn’t want to admit it, Jimin was right. What would have happened if Jimin wasn’t there? He would be in huge trouble now. If the found out that he had no Alpha, they would also find out that Jihoon had no – **Jihoon!**

“Oh my god! Jihoon!” Yoongi shouted out. Jimin looked surprised at Yoongi before turning his gaze back to the street. “Jihoon? Who is Jihoon?” he asked.

 

“My brother! What will happen to my brother?!” Yoongi was feeling restless. He didn’t care what could happen to him. But he would never forgive himself if something would happen to his little brother.

 

He had not only promised his parents but also himself that he would take care of Jihoon at all costs.

 

“What is your brother? Is he also an Omega?” asked Jimin, now much calmer than he was before. Feeling a lump in his throat, Yoongi only nodded.

 

“If he is younger than you I will get him as an Omega as well. Well, as long as he doesn’t have an Alpha of his one, or does he?” Yoongi shook his head swallowed the lump in his throat before he was able to speak again.

 

“ _Why_?”

 

“What why?” Jimin glanced at him quickly before he stopped the car close to Yoongi’s apartment building.

 

“ _Why_?” Yoongi repeated himself. “Why are you doing this?”

 

Jimin hesitated for a second. “Because I think these rules are stupid. Omegas are not some little kids that need to be protected, they can take care of themselves so it’s not right to force a choice onto them.” He closed his eyes for a second before he turned his head to Yoongi’s direction.

 

A gentle smile appeared on his face again. “I’m more than sure that you can take of yourself. I don’t want to force anything on you but you can trust me, with me as an Alpha you won’t have to worry about anything.”

 

Carefully he lifted one of his hands and reached into the pocket of his jacket to pull a pack of tissues out and held them into Yoongi’s direction. At first he eyed the tissues suspiciously but in the end he still took them and started to wipe the sweat and dried blood (from the fight earlier) of his face and hands.

 

Jimin’s eyes were probably the most gentle one’s Yoongi had ever seen on an Alpha. “I will give you all freedom that you need. You don’t even need to talk to me if you don’t want to but if you will ever get into trouble again you can be sure that I will take care of it,” he gave Yoongi some time to comprehend what he had just said.

 

“I know that you are more than capable of taking care of yourself. I have seen you fight but sadly there are a few things that you are not allowed to do legally. I also know that you don’t trust me, but you can,” Jimin was speaking slowly and in a very soft voice. Obviously he didn’t want to scare or upset Yoongi.

 

“What’s in for you?” There was no way that he would get a deal like this without Jimin wanting something in return.

 

Jimin looked genuinely confused. “I told you my reasons.”

 

“And I don’t believe your bullshit! There has to be some kind of demand,” Yoongi said as he licked over his dry and split lip.

 

“Call it a feeling of responsibility. My mother was an Omega as well and I have a lot of friends that are Omegas, I wouldn’t want them to be in a situation like you and I can’t help but imagine how I would feel like if you would be one of my friends in this situation.”

 

“But I’m not your friend,” Yoongi countered.

 

“You are not… but we could be.”

 

“Could be what?” Yoongi raised one eyebrow.

 

“Could be friends,” Jimin’s smile was blinding.

 

It was really tempting. So tempting and so easy. If he should agree to this deal all of his problems would be gone and he wouldn’t have to worry about Jihoon as well.

 

“If you even think about doing something funny, I swear I will rip off your balls and feed them to you like grapes,” Yoongi’s voice didn’t waver. He was dead serious.

 

The smile Jimin gave him was so bright that his eyes disappeared and even Yoongi’s resistance almost crumbled – but only almost.

 

“Then we have a deal!” he said cheerfully and held out his hand for Yoongi to shake which he hesitantly took into his own. His hand was warm against his own cold one and a bit rough on the edges, just likes his own.

 

After they shook his hands Yoongi climbed out of the car but turned around one last time and told Jimin two more words before he shut the door and walked towards his apartment building.

 

**_“Min Yoongi.”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who finally posted a new chapter~~~~~. Also I realized that I didn't mention that I messed with Yoongi's height again before. In this story he is about 165 centimer. I live for smoll Yoongi, SUE ME!


	3. Chapter 2

Yoongi pulled himself with heavy steps up the stair to his apartment. He was dead tired and the day sucked. Jimin wanted to help him because his mother and his friends were Omegas, too? **Bullshit**.

 

He didn’t believe him even one word. But if he was willing to help Yoongi with all of his problems, why should he decline? It was either that or go to prison and get an Alpha assigned. No thank you. In that case he would rather deal with Park Jimin.

 

The moment he opened the front door a pillow hit him right in the face. Surprised Yoongi stumbled a few steps back due the force of the throw. “Where the hell have you been?!” shouted his brother angrily at him.

 

Jihoon stood right in front of him. His eyes were red and swollen and Yoongi could see the tear streaks on his cheeks and Jihoon still managed to glare at his brother. His light brown hair was mess and he looked dead tired. It was obvious that he was waiting for Yoongi to return home, instead of going to sleep.

 

“You should be asleep,” said Yoongi tiredly as he closed the door behind him. Jihoon ran up to him and ripped the pillow out of his hands, only to hit him with it again. And again. And again.

 

“Asshole! I’ve been worried! I thought you were kidnapped or dead or even worse! Arrested!” screamed Jihoon. His voice was sore but that didn’t stop him from raising his voice at his brother.

 

“How is being arrested worse than being dead?” asked Yoongi. He walked past his brother. It was late and he was tired. As much as he loved Jihoon, he really didn’t want to deal with him right now.

 

Jihoon followed after him. “That doesn’t answer my question! Where have you been?! You were supposed to be home two hours ago! Do you know how worried I was?!” Fresh tears started gather in Jihoon’s eyes. He was about to cry again.

 

So instead of falling down on their worn down couch like he first had planned, he walked back to his brother and gathered him in his arms. Jihoon’s tears were soaking his black hoodie. “I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to worry you… it’s just,” Yoongi took a deep breath and kept brushing his right hand though Jihoon’s soft hair.

 

“I almost got arrested,” he confessed.

 

“You-  what?!” Jihoon screeched and pushed himself away from Yoongi to look into his face. Different emotions were shining in his eyes. Anger, hurt, worry.

 

“But only almost, I wouldn’t be here else, would I?”

 

“That doesn’t explain anything! What happened? What did you do? How did you manage to get out of this situation? Wha- wait! Are we in trouble?!” Jihoon asked with a slight pitch in his voice.

 

“Jihoon, please. Calm down for a second and let me talk!” Yoongi was slowly losing his patience. As much as he loved his brother, if Jihoon kept rambling like this there would be no chance for Yoongi to explain anything.

 

In the end they both sat down on the couch and Yoongi started to explain. _Everything_.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day Yoongi was woken up by loud knocking on his front door. Not even bothering to get up he just turned around and burrowed his face back into the pillow.

 

_Knock Knock._

If there was anything Min Yoongi was good at, it was ignoring things. So he was going to do exactly that. Ignore the knocking.

 

_Knock Knock._

 

He was not going to get up. Whoever was on the other side would need to come back later. And he was right, the knocking stopped and Yoongi was about to drift back to sleep when Jihoon knocked on his door.

 

“Yoongi, there is someone here to see you.”

 

“Tell them I’m busy,” grunted Yoongi with his face buried in his pillow.

 

He heard how Jihoon came into the room and sat down at the corner of his bed.

 

“He said it was important and that you knew about it,” explained his brother.

 

“If I had an important meeting today, I’m sure I would remember.”

 

“It’s Park Jimin.”

 

Immediately Yoongi sat up straight. Shit! He had totally forgotten the meeting with Jimin today.

 

“What time is it?!” he asked as he crawled out of bed and picked his jeans up from the floor. He was still wearing the shirt from yesterday but he was sure Jimin wouldn’t mind what he was wearing as long as he was wearing something at all.

 

“2 P.M. I wanted to wake you up earlier but since you came home so late last night and since you had a shitty evening as well, I decided to let you sleep.

 

“How considerate of you,” he said sarcastically as he zipped his pants up and stumbled out of the room.

 

Jimin sat in their small living room on the couch. A bunch of papers were scattered on the couch table. When he looked up from the papers and saw Yoongi, a huge smile broke out on his face. The kind of smile that made his cheeks look rounder and made his eyes disappear.

 

It was cute. Yoongi felt disgusted by it.

 

“Jimin-ssi? Do you want coffee?” asked Jihoon from his spot behind Yoongi.

 

Jimin glanced at him before answering, “That would be nice of you, thank you.”

 

Jihoon nodded and went to the kitchen that was right across from the living room.

 

“Your brother is nice,” said Jimin. Yoongi walked over to him and sat down next to him on the couch.

 

“He is the devil in disguise, don’t trust him,” he complained.

 

“You know, I can hear you Yoongi!” shouted Jihoon from kitchen and Yoongi could image the scowl on his face.

 

“But I doubt that you are here to talk about my brother.”

 

Jimin sighed and leaned against the back of the couch. “Well, we have to show up the police station later today. And then we need to be able to present them legal documents.” He pointed at the papers on the table. “We need to sign and fill out all of them.”

 

“All of them?!” asked Yoongi shocked. There were probably 50 papers on the table and he needed to fill out all of them?!

 

“Don’t worry; they are not only for you but for Jihoon as well. And a few of them are safety copies,” explained Jimin. “The most important ones are not here, though. My friend, the lawyer I told you about yesterday, will bring them over soon.”

 

Before Yoongi could complain Jimin interrupted him, “And yes, I told him where you live and he knows about your situation. Don’t worry again; he won’t tell anyone about your secret.”

 

“Your coffee is ready,” said Jihoon and came back into the living room with two cups full of hot coffee. “I’ve put a bit milk and sugar into yours, Jimin-ssi. You don’t seem like the type to like black coffee like Yoongi.”

 

Jimin chuckled as he took his cup out of Jihoon’s hands. “You are right, I don’t really like black coffee, and you are very attentive Jihoon.” He took a sip of his coffee. “And please, just call me Jimin. It makes me feel old when you talk so formally with me.”

 

Jihoon only nodded in response and gave Yoongi his own cup who gladly took a huge gulp of the black liquid. The coffee was still hot and burned his tongue and throat, but honestly? Yoongi didn’t give a damn right now.

 

“Where do I have to sign?” he asked and took the pen that laid on one of the papers.

 

* * *

 

 

They were almost done with all the papers and Yoongi’s desire to rip someone’s eyes out was huge. Whose idea was that to decide that they needed so much information anyway.

 

“Why do they want to know if I’m left or right handed?!” grumbled Yoongi under his breath.

 

Jimin chuckled. “Just bear with it, we are almost done anyway.”

 

Knock Knock.

 

“That must be Seungcheol,” thought Jimin and got up from the couch to open the door.

 

After a few hushed whispers in the hallway Jimin came back into the living room with a tall guy following him. He had broad shoulders that were clad in a grey suit and his black hair was slicked back.

 

“Yoongi, this is my friend, Choi Seungcheol. He’s the lawyer I told you about.”

 

Seungcheol walked deeper into the room and stretched his hands across the table for Yoongi to take it. Which he did, after eyeing the Alpha suspiciously.

 

“It’s nice to meet you Yoongi-sii. Let’s get to the point, I have the papers ready that you need to show the police.”

 

“We’re not done filling them out,” said Jihoon.

 

Seungcheol looked at the chaos on the table and smiled gently at Jihoon. “The papers you are filling out right now are for me. I need them to officially register you. But it wouldn’t be bad if you manage finish them.”

 

The lawyer sat down between Yoongi and Jimin on the couch across from Jihoon, whom he kept eyeing the whole time.

 

“Yoongi-ssi, can I ask you something?” asked Seungcheol and glanced at Yoongi who only hummed in response.

 

“How did you manage to get this apartment and get into college? And that without an Alpha. I mean, it’s a nice apartment and the neighborhood isn’t bad either.”

 

“It’s the apartment of my best friend. He is mated now and lives with his mate,” explained Yoongi, signing the last piece of paper.

 

“So I guess he is an Alpha then?”

 

Yoongi leaned back and rested his head against the back of the couch. “Yes, he is. And about college; the wife of my boss is working there. Don’t ask me as what I already forgot but she managed to get us in.”

 

“I must admit, that’s really impressive,” said Jimin with a hint of admiration in his voice.

 

After a few minutes everyone else was done with their papers as well.

 

“Yoongi, I think we should go to the police station now. The faster we settle everything the better it is,” said Jimin as he stood up and gathered the papers that Seungcheol had brought them.

 

Seungcheol took the rest. “I will register you meanwhile, so I will take my leave now.”

 

“I will lead you to the door,” said Jihoon and stood up but halted for a second, “do I need to come to the police station as well, Jimin?”

 

Jimin looked at Seungcheol who only shook his head. “You weren’t the one that got into trouble last night, so no.”

 

Yoongi snorted at that statement.

 

* * *

 

 

Standing at the door, Jihoon observed as Seungcheol put his shoes on and stepped out of the apartment.

 

“It was very nice to meet you Jihoon-sii,” he said with a smile.

 

Jihoon shakily returned the smile. “Likewise, also you can drop the –ssi.”

 

Seungcheol’s smile became only brighter. “With pleasure. But I have one question, Jihoon.” The name rolled with ease off his tongue.

 

The Omega looked at him expectantly.

 

“Are you single?”

 

And then he slammed the door into Seungcheol’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) this is only a filler chapter.  
> 2) I needed Jihoon and Seungcheol to meet each other  
> 3) also it's a bridge for the next chapter  
> 4) a filler is better than nothing though
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed it :), also check out my new [ABO SugaKookie story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10065863)


	4. Chapter 3

The drive to the police station was spent mostly in silence. None of them knew what to say. Jimin was concentrated on driving and kept his eyes on the road. Yoongi sat slumped against the door and glanced occasionally out of the window. The scenery outside changed every second. All the people and buildings were nothing than a blur of grey masses.

Yoongi still had a hard time to believe that he had an Alpha now. A _legal_ Alpha. It just seemed so surreal. Not even 24 hours ago he had lived his life in fear of being caught. Maybe he could live with an assigned Alpha, he would find a way to deal with him or her. The only thing he was worried about was Jihoon.

**_Jihoon._ **

**_Sweet little Jihoon._ **

Jihoon had always been Yoongi’s only weakness. He would do everything for him, even if it meant accepting a legal Alpha. And Jimin seemed genuinely nice (even if Yoongi didn’t believe him one word why he was doing this for him). Jimin was a much better choice for Jihoon than an assigned Alpha anyway.

If this whole arrangement meant a safe life for his little brother, than Yoongi would do it. (Even if Jimin ended up coming out as a serial killer)

“What are you thinking about?” Jimin’s voice brought him out of his thoughts and he looked over to the Alpha.

Jimin kept his eyes on the road, but Yoongi knew that he had his attention. “I’m thinking about the arrangement.” There was no point in lying anyway.

“There is nothing you have to worry about. Just let me do all the talking at the police station and we will be fine.”

“Is Jihoon going to be okay?” he asked Jimin.

“Jihoon? Don’t worry about him. I have taken him under my guardianship as well, so if he should ever need something the only thing he has to do is call me,” Jimin explained in a calm voice.

“You really love him, don’t you?”

“He is my little brother and everything I have left.” Something in Yoongi’s chest clenched painfully as he thought about how much he and his brother had struggled to survive.

“I promise, I will take care of him.” Jimin glanced shortly at Yoongi and gave him a reassuring smile.

 

* * *

 

 

The police station seemed surprisingly empty. But every present police officer was openly staring at Yoongi.

_“He is Park’s Omega?”_

_“Damn, that lucky son of a bitch.”_

_“But they are not mated, are they? I can’t see a mating mark.”_

_“If Park is only his legal Alpha, then I would gladly mate with him.”_

“Don’t mind them.” Jimin put his arm over his Yoongi’s shoulder protectively and guided him through the main hall into a smaller one that led into one of the interrogation rooms.

“Are they really that surprised, that you have an Omega?”

“Yeah, wait till they find out that I have two Omegas under my guardian ship. I will be the hot topic of the station for weeks.”

Yoongi couldn’t help but crack a small smile at that.

“Jimin! Why didn’t you tell me!” The police officer that sat at the table in the room, jumped up when they entered the room.

“Calm down Jeongguk.”

“You didn’t tell me that you have an Omega? Does your best friend mean nothing to you?”

So apparently this Jeongguk guy was Jimin’s best friend and a Beta police officer.

Jimin let go of Yoongi and ruffled Jeongguk’s hair. “Jeongguk, this is Min Yoongi, one of my Omegas.”

“One of them?! You have more?!” Jeongguk looked really shocked at this statement.

Yoongi could imagine that it was hard to find out that his best friend had an Omega without telling you.

“Yoongi, this is Officer Jeon Jeongguk. He will also be one of the officers to interrogate us.”

“Hello:” Carefully Yoongi handed him his hand.

Jeongguk’s handgrip was firm and strong for a Beta. “Nice to meet you.”

His smile was large and suited his slightly boyish face; Yoongi could see why Jimin was friends with him. After Jeongguk let go of his hand he glanced nervously around the break room before his eyes settled on Jimin.

“The other officer to do the interrogation with me, it’s Seungho.”

Jimin rolled his eyes. “Of course it’s Seungho. Why am I not even surprised? This fucker takes every chance he gets to get on my nerves!”

“Who is Seungho?” asked Yoongi confused.

“Choi Seungho is an evil piece of shit that tries to ruin Jimin’s life,” explained Jeongguk.

“I can’t stand him,” grumbled Jimin unhappily.

“That’s good, ‘cause I can’t stand you either,” a voice spoke up.

Surprised Yoongi turned around and looked at the guy that has come in. He hadn’t heard how the door opened. Officer Choi Seungho was broad and taller than Yoongi (what a surprise). His black hair was slicked back and his uniform hugged his body tight. And other than Jeongguk, he was not a Beta, but an Alpha.

Seungho nodded at Jeongguk and sneered at Jimin as he walked past him and sat down at the table, typing something into the computer.

“Do you have your papers?” he asked and looked at Yoongi with a dark expression.

Usually Yoongi didn’t get intimidated by Alphas (the other way was more likely) but something about Seungho was creeping him out.

He felt Jimin nudge him forward. “Sit down and relax. This will be over fast,” he whispered into Yoongi’s ear.

Yoongi sat down in front of Seungho and Jeongguk with Jimin to his left. Jimin pulled out a bunch of papers out of his jacket pocket and put them onto the table in front of Seungho.

“Here is everything you need.”

“Your documents?” asked Seungho.

“Yes.”

“His documents?” he jerked his head into Yoongi’s direction.

“Yes.”

Seungho looked through the papers before scrunching his face in confusion. “And whose papers are these?”

“My brother’s,” answered Yoongi.

“Not just one, but two Omegas? Wow, Park! I never knew you had it in you,” smirked Seungho.

Jimin only scowled at him, but kept his mouth shut. Seungho and Jeongguk were looking through the papers and comparing it to what they had in their system. They just hoped that Seungcheol was fast enough to put them into the system.

“It says that you have been his Alpha for a bit over a year, but I could swear that only six months ago I saw in your database that you don’t have an Omega, let alone two.”

“You are not allowed to look into the data of a fellow coworker, Seungho,” interfered Jeongguk.

“Your are his best friend and you were as surprised as the rest of us when you found out that he has and Omega.”

This is bad. Of course no one knew that Jimin had an Omega, because until yesterday he didn’t. Yoongi gulped and glanced to Jimin, who was scowling at Seungho but didn’t seem as tensed as Yoongi.

“Of course I knew that he has two Omegas under his guardianship! I’m his best friend after all! I was just surprised that he told someone about it, he is a very private person, not like you.”

“You don’t really think that I would hide something like this from my best friend, do you?”

They really seemed to be best friends when Jeongguk even lied to a fellow officer for Jimin. This reminded him of Namjoon, his own best friend. Without Namjoon he wouldn’t even had survived this long.

Namjoon had wanted to take Yoongi as his Omega, but he has a mate now. They both have stable jobs and they are trying to establish a life for themselves, they didn’t need Yoongi to bring trouble into their lives.

Maybe that’s why he felt guilty for Jimin? Jimin didn’t deserve the trouble he has to deal with now. But it’s too late to back out of the deal now anyway. He bit down on his lower lip, a bit habit whenever he was nervous.

“I don’t think there is much need for us to be here. You have the papers, you checked the database and everything is fine. Can we go now?” asked Jimin impatiently.

“No, there is still the fact that _your_ Omega got into trouble with a few Alphas last night, including one of our officers.”

Seungho leaned back into his chair and pushed the papers back into Jimin’s direction. His piercing gaze made Yoongi really uncomfortable. He wiped his sweaty palms at his pants, trying not to wither under Seungho’s eyes.

Jimin scoffed, “What? Do you want to punish him, because he protected himself from Alphas that were sexually assaulting him?”

“No, of course we won’t!” said Jeongguk in a calming manner. “He had every right to protect himself.”

“But he still attacked a police officer for no valid reason.”

“What are you talking about?! I never attack an officer! This stupid shithead of an officer slapped **_me_**!” exclaimed Yoongi angrily and scrunched his nose.

Jimin told him that he would do all the talking, but Yoongi definitely wouldn’t take the blame for something he didn’t do. They can punish him for punching these Alphas, fine. But he won’t let some stupid officer get him into even more trouble.

“Oh really?” Seungho didn’t look like he believed them.

“It’s true, I saw it with my own eyes,” said Jimin. “It was Officer Yoo Minseok. You can go and investigate this for yourself. So if you don’t need us anymore, we will take our leave. Let’s go Yoongi.”

Jimin sat up; his chair made a screeching noise while it was pushed back. Yoongi followed soon and the two went out of the interrogation room. He could see that Jimin was fuming with anger. When they were outside of the police station (after being stared at by stared at again by Jimin’s coworkers) Jimin started to calm down.

“The first step is down, even though I will have to deal with a nosy Seungho now, but he will get over it,” said Jimin and kicked the gravel under his feet. “I’m sorry that you had to deal with him.”

“What is his problem with you anyway?” asked Yoongi. At least he felt that he could breathe again, now that he had left the station.

Jimin smiled bitterly and huffed a little laugh. “It’s a stupid reason. There was this one Omega that he liked, but apparently she had a crush on me. He never got over it, even after I had turned her down because I wasn’t interested.”

Yoongi stared at the Alpha before he cracked a smile. “Really? That’s his reason? Because he is bitter? Because his little Alpha pride had been hurt?”

That was so typical for Alphas. Holding a grudge because they didn’t get their way.

“Yeah, I told you that it’s a stupid reason,” Jimin laughed. “Come one, I’ll drive you back home.”

 

* * *

 

 

Seungho was staring at the computer screen, a picture of Yoongi staring back at him. There wasn’t much of information on him.

His father had been his legal Alpha until he died; afterwards it was his maternal uncle and now it was Park Jimin. But he was more than sure that Jimin didn’t have an Omega (or two if you count Min Yoongi’s brother). And he was an architecture student.

Min Yoongi wasn’t like the other Omegas he had met. He talked back and seemed to be extremely fierce. Much fiercer than he seemed today. It was obvious that Yoongi had been nervous and tried to control himself.

 _Cute_.

It was cute how his feline eyes had wandered across the room, how he had bit down on his pink full bottom lip and how he had scrunched up his button nose when he got angry.

He was different from every other Omega that Seungho had met. Wild, not obedient, not boring. And he wanted him. Park Jimin had something Seungho wanted, _again_.

But this time he would get it. He would get him.

 

* * *

 

 

It had been a really interesting day. That was something Jihoon had to admit. He and his brother had a legal Alpha now, it was a very huge thing to progress.

After Jimin and Yoongi had left for the police station and after he had slammed the door into Seungcheol’s face (like seriously, who the hell did he think he was?) he had left for his college classes.

But when he was usually more than happy to leave college again and go back home, he really didn’t want to leave the building right now. Why? Because Choi Seungcheol was standing on the campus obviously waiting for someone and after their encounter a few hours ago, Jihoon could imagine for whom he was waiting.

Reluctantly he went out of building. It was already late in the evening (his brother was probably home again, too) and since there were no evening classes today, the cleaning staff came early, too and ushered Jihoon out of the building. So really, he had no choice but to leave, even if he didn’t want to.

Coming out of the building, he saw Seungcheol leaning against a very expensive car (stupid lawyers and their stupid high salary). People were gawking at him and he saw a group of Omegas whispering about Seungcheol.

Maybe if he lowered his head and ran very quickly, maybe then-

“Jihoon!” _Damn it._

Jihoon cursed lightly under his breath. “Hello, Seungcheol,” he mumbled as Seungcheol came up to him, smiling brightly.

Almost all of his classmates were staring at him. Some with jealousy in their eyes and some with admiration.

“What are you doing here?” he asked.

“What does it look like to you? I’m picking you up from your classes, also I’m still waiting for an answer.”

“An answer? To what?”

“To my question, before you rudely slammed the door into my face.”

_Oh, **that** question._

“If that’s the only reason why you are here then yes,” answered Jihoon and shifted uncomfortably from one foot the other. He really didn’t like the attention he was given.

“Yes?” Seungcheol raised an eyebrow.

“Yes, I’m single…”

“Awesome!” Seungcheol’s smile was bright, it was splitting his face almost in half. “Now get in the car!”

Seungcheol put a hand gently on Jihoon’s shoulder and pushed him towards the car. He opened the passenger seat for him before Jihoon got into the car and relaxed into the soft leather seat.

Usually he wouldn’t just jump into the car of a stranger. His parents and his brother had thought him better. But without Seungcheol (and Jimin) he and Yoongi would still be living on the edge. And even if the lawyer was a bit of a flirt, he seemed like a good guy.

“Thank you for driving me home,” Jihoon said when Seungcheol climbed into the driver’s seat.

Seungcheol looked surprised at Jihoon. “I’m not driving you home.”

He started the engine and drove out onto the street.

“Where are we going then?” Now Jihoon got nervous.

“On a date!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Choi Seungho is B-Free  
> 2) Yoo Minseok is an OC  
> 3) He is not important for the story at all, so it's okay if you forget him  
> 4) You can expect a lot from B-Free  
> 5) Other than Minseok you will see much more of him  
> And yep I'm finally back~


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who finally reappeared from the dead?

Yoongi was standing behind the counter, polishing glasses and glancing around the bar. It was a quiet evening – at least as quite as it could be with a few small groups of Alphas scattered around the bar.

One of them bragged about the promotion he had gotten, another bragged about the Omegas he had fucked (what a disgusting piece of shit if you asked Yoongi) and another one was complaining about the trouble his Omega child has gotten into.

Oh, how Yoongi wished he could just punch them and make them shut up. Sometimes he wished he could live as an Alpha… but sadly he wasn’t one. He was an Omega and had to life the stupid restricted life of an Omega under the guidance of an Alpha.

“Hey, sweet cheeks! Bring us another round of shots!” A short, beefy Alpha shouted from the table next to the door.

Annoyed Yoongi rolled his eyes. He put the glass he was polishing back into the counter and took out the shot glasses – 5 of them – to fill them with alcohol (and maybe some rat poisoning, too). Carefully putting them on the tray, Yoongi stepped across the counter to bring the tray over to the group of Alphas – that were whispering about him.

“He’s cute!”

“Look at those legs!”

“And he’s not mated!”

Yoongi really had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes. These guys were seriously pissing him off. He put the tray down on the table and the Alphas almost threw themselves at the shots. Disgusting.

When he was about to take his leave the Alpha, that had called him over before suddenly grabbed his arm. Yoongi tried not to rip his arm away; instead he took a deep breath to calm himself and raised an eyebrow in question.

“Do you want anything else?” he asked as politely as he could.

“How about you?” He asked and flashed Yoongi a bright smile, which was supposed to look charming.

But his crooked teeth and the stench of alcohol ruined the effect.

“How about I bring you another round of shots?” Yoongi tried to offer him something else.

“Sure, and then you will sit down on my lap and have a drink with us,” the Alpha slurred.

He clenched his fists and took a deep breath through his nose and gave the Alpha an apologetic smile. “I’m afraid I can’t. I still have work to do.”

“When does your shift end, maybe then you could join us?” Another Alpha asked. (And he probably wanted to say “maybe then you could join me?”)

He didn’t look half as bad his ‘friend’. He was actually quite handsome, tall with broad shoulders. His black hair was swept out of his face, revealing a high forehead.

“Shortly after midnight, but I’m afraid I have to pass,” he answered curtly and finally ripped his arm away from the Alpha.

With quick steps he made his way back behind the counter and tried to ignore the lingering glances of the Alphas around him.

Most of his shift was uneventful, expect for a few catcalls and flirts (that had failed miserably). But that was nothing new either. While Yoongi was putting money into the checkout he saw someone sitting down onto the tool in front of him.

He glanced up and let out a surprised, “Jimin! What are you doing here?”

Jimin gave him a bright smile, the one that made his eyes disappear and his cheeks look fuller. He was wearing a dark blue hoodie and his hair fell into his eyes messily.

“I wanted to see how you were doing. We haven’t seen each other in a week so I decided to check up on you,” he explained.

It’s been almost three weeks since they had visited the police station together. Nothing had really changed in Yoongi’s life. Except that he didn’t have to fear getting caught by the government (or the police, but the police worked for the government) now. He had a legal Alpha to take care of it for him.

He and Jimin had spent two weeks to get to know each other a bit before Yoongi got caught up with his studies and his job. Yoongi still didn’t feel completely comfortable calling Jimin his legal Alpha, but at least he stopped calling him a complete stranger.

He knew where Jimin lived (in a quite part of the city), how he lived (in a small and cozy apartment), what his job was (a CSI), and a bunch of other unimportant things like favorite food, color etc.

“I’m fine. You didn’t have to come here. A call would have been enough.”

A light blush crept up on Jimin’s face. “Righ… calling you… that would have been too easy.”

Yoongi huffed a laugh and started to clean the counter.

“Doesn’t it bother you?” asked Jimin suddenly, after he had been sitting at the bar in silence for a few minutes.

Yoongi noticed the frown on his face and how Jimin’s eyes wandered through the bar, eyeing every Alpha suspiciously.

“I don’t know what you mean. My job? College? Life?”

“The Alphas that keep staring at you like you are a piece of meat?”

“Was that a question?”

“No.” Jimin ran a hand through his hair and licked over his plush lips. “It’s just… they look like they would jump you every second.”

“I know,” said Yoongi calmly as he leaned against the counter.

“You know?” Jimin raised an eyebrow in confusion.

“Of course I know. I’ve been doing this job for some time now; I’m already used to it. To their looks, their pitiful attempts at flirting.” Yoongi looked at the Alphas in the bar, too.

Most of them were deadly drunk and didn’t notice anything around them, some of them were loud (really loud) and a few kept staring at Yoongi like he was a piece of meat (how Jimin had pointed out so nicely).

“But I think you know by now that I’m not some weak Omega in distress. I can protect myself just fine.”

“Of course! I know!” said Jimin quickly and put his hands up in surrender, as if he was afraid to anger Yoongi with his answer.

Yoongi had been harassed by Alphas all his life; he learned how to protect himself at a very young age (also his mother insisted that he went to self defense classes – just in case).

Jimin, still sitting on the stool, put his arms onto the counter. “I know that you can protect yourself. I have seen the proof with my own eyes. I just want you to know that if you should ever need anything or if you have trouble with someone… you can tell me, ok?”

It was nice of Jimin. What he did for Yoongi. Everything he did for Yoongi. But he still had a hard time trusting the Alpha. No one did what Jimin did for Yoongi for free or without an ulterior motive.

Or maybe that was just Yoongi’s bad experience with Alphas (like his uncle) talking in his mind. Jimin seemed genuinely nice. But he definitely did it for other reasons than the ones he had told Yoongi.

“Look, I really appreciate your help. It’s just really weird for me. I mean I still have to get used to the fact that I have a legal Alpha at all.”

Jimin smiled at Yoongi understandingly. “I see. You can take your time. I just want you to know that I’m here for you. I’m your legal Alpha, so you’re stuck with me now anyway.” He said the last part with a laugh.

Even Yoongi cracked a small smile at this.

“You can talk with me about everything you want. We can be like friends,” offered Jimin.

“Friends you say?” wondered Yoongi.

He eyes Jimin up and down. On the first glance you couldn’t tell that Jimin was an Alpha, he looked to sweet and too nice for it. If Yoongi had met him under different circumstances he would have thought that Jimin was a Beta… ok maybe he would have thought that he was an Omega.

“I think I can do that.” He gave Jimin a small smile which Jimin answered with a bright one from his side.

“Excuse me?” A deep voice got the attention of both men.

It was the handsome Alpha from before.

“Can I help you?” asked Yoongi in a fake polite voice.

“Yes. I want to apologize for my colleague over there.” He jerked his head towards the table, where the Alpha that had tried to flirt with Yoongi laid passed out on the table. “I hope you can forgive him. Here, you can even keep the change.”

He gave Yoongi 230.000 won (way more than the bill was). “Wow- I- Wow… thank you.”

When Yoongi looked through the bills, he found a business card.

 _Lee Byunghun_  
Realtor  
xxxx xxxxxxx

On the other side of the card was written (in a very neat handwriting by the way): _call me ;)._

“I’m sorry, but I really don’t appreciate other Alphas trying to flirt with **my** Omega,” said Jimin in a gruff voice.

His voice had dropped a few octaves and was accompanied by a little growl. Byunghun raised an eyebrow at Jimin, as if he had only noticed him now. The look in his eyes obviously told him that he thought that Jimin was no threat for him and that he didn’t take him serious.

“ _Your Omega_?” he asked, with a quirk of his lips. “I don’t see a mating mark on him. So as long as you two aren’t mated, he isn’t your fully **your** Omega.”

“Well, considering that I am his legal Alpha and his boyfriend, he will be mine soon.”

Jimin stood up and placed himself in front of Byunghun. He was shorter than Byunghun and definitely not as broad, but the challenging look in Jimin’s eyes told a different story.

“What the fuck?! Jimin! Stop that bullshit!” Yoongi slammed his fist on the counter angrily. “We just had the talk that I am no Omega in distress and that I can take care of myself!”

Both, Jimin and Byunghun, looked extremely shocked at Yoongi’s outburst.

“You have heard him. If he doesn’t want to get to know me, then he can tell me this himself.” Byunghun looked extremely confident.

“Yes, I can do this myself! Thank you for the tip and I accept the apology. But like you said; I am not interested in getting to know you,” gritted Yoongi out.

He was so sick of Alphas thinking just because they were tall, broad and reeked of their stupid Alphaness, that Yoongi would get weak knees and bow down to their will (and to his knees, between their legs).

Then he turned to Jimin with squinted eyes. “And you! Who do you think you are! You are **not** my mate, so don’t act like you are!”

Jimin looked at him with wide eyes (and a hint of fear).

 

* * *

 

“He is impossible!”

“Aha.”

“Who does he think he is?!”

“Hm.”

“He and his stupid smile!”

“Yeah.”

“And he is so nice!”

“Really.”

“It’s disgusting!”

“Of course.”

“Seungkwan!” Jihoon snapped angrily at his Beta friend.

“Yes?” Seungkwan looked up from his phone to look at Jihoon.

The two of them were seated in their coffee shop, catching up. Or more like Jihoon was complaining about a certain Alpha, while Seungkwan seemed to ignore him.

“Are you even listening to me?!”

“I am!” Seungkwan gave him an offended look.

“Then why aren’t you looking up from your phone? Are you texting with Vernon again?” Jihoon took a sip from his Americano.

“Surprisingly not. I was looking up your new Sugar Daddy.”

“He’s not my Sugar Daddy!” exclaimed Jihoon loudly.

The other people looked at them strangely, but minded their own business quickly.

Seungkwan giggled, “You are doing a great job being subtle. But you act like you haven’t looked him up.”

“Because I haven’t!” hissed Jihoon through gritted teeth and a red face.

“You should have!” Seungkwan shoved his phone into Jihoon’s face. “Here! Choi Seungcheol, lawyer. He took over his father’s law firm right after he graduated from university and he has never, I repeat, _never_ lost a case before!”

“So what?”

All the information was not new to Jihoon (except that Seungcheol has never lost a case before). Seungcheol had told him that he had taken over his father’s firm because his father wanted to retire and for obvious reasons he knew that Seungcheol was a lawyer.

“His father’s law firm was the best law firm in Seoul! And because it’s Seungcheol’s firm now, he is part of Seoul’s elite and how you have explained, the car, the suits, the shoes, he must earn a shitload of money! So that means he is your Sugar Daddy.”

“You and your stupid logic,” mumbled Jihoon.

“Also, did you know that Seungcheol in the top 10 of Seoul’s most handsome looking men?”

“Are you shitting me?!”

Seungkwan laughed, “But you can’t deny that in the end he is still the better choice as you know who.”

“You make him sound like Lord Voldemort.”

“Well, excuse me! He left you for someone else! That was a heartless move, so yeah; he could be the Voldemort of Korea!”

Jihoon was in no mood for a relationship (well, can you blame him? His last one didn’t end very well). But who knows where this thing with Seungcheol will lead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Lee Byunghun is the actor Lee Byunghun  
> 2) No, he won't play an important role in the story  
> 3) It was his first (and probably his last) apperance  
> 4) So yes, you can forget him  
> 5) This is some kind of other filler  
> 6) God, I'm so sorry for all these fillers  
> 7) Seungkwan is a Beta btw


End file.
